


Blank Space

by tatersalad5001



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Gen, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: Luigi found himself in a blank space. It was devoid of color. There were no walls or ceiling to be seen, no sky, no floor or grass below his feet. It was seemingly infinite blank space, but it made him feel claustrophobic, somehow.At first, he thought he was completely alone in this space, but he was wrong. After a moment, he could see someone else was here. Looking at him.Someone with a nose and mustache just like his own.
Relationships: Mr. L & Luigi (Super Paper Mario)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall would you believe this took me a week to write lol
> 
> so? mario sports games? are a big jam around here. been a long time fan of mario tennis, a long time fan of mario and sonic at the olympic games, i am praying for mario golf to come to the switch. playing mario power tennis and mario and sonic at the tokyo 2020 olympic games, though, and playing through the story modes.... has had me concerned about Luigi. nintendo??? what's up with my boy????? so then this happened 
> 
> hope you like it! hope you enjoy! thanks for reading!!

Luigi found himself in a blank space. It was devoid of color. There were no walls or ceiling to be seen, no sky, no floor or grass below his feet. It was seemingly infinite blank space, but it made him feel claustrophobic, somehow.

At first, he thought he was completely alone in this space, but he was wrong. After a moment, he could see someone else was here. Looking at him.

Someone with a nose and mustache just like his own.

Someone with a hat the same shade of green he always wore, but a mask covering their face.

“Hey there, Mr. Runsandhidesallthetime. You’re shaking in your boots. Still the cowardly Player 2?”

Luigi took a step back. “I-I thought you were gone.”

Mr. L laughed. “Gone? You wish. I’m always around. Always closer than you think. Always waiting for my chance.”

“Your chance?”

“To take the controller away from you!” Mr. L took a step forward. “You get to it for now, Mr. Player 2, but my turn is getting closer and closer every day. Soon, you’ll give me the controller yourself, and I’m no one’s Player 2.”

“Get real.” Luigi took another step back. “I’m not turning into the Mr. L that hurt my friends. That’ll never happen.”

“Wow, you’re clueless, aren’t you? It’s almost funny how wrong you are.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“It’s already happening. Did you really forget it all? The time you took that cursed tennis racket and turned against your brother? The time you pushed the button that pulled your brother into a machine? You hurt your friends all the time, Mr. MakesMistakesAllTheTime. It’s only a matter of time before you turn into me.”

Mr. L continued his approach, but Luigi stopped at that. He looked down at his feet.

“Aren’t you tired of being nice?” Mr. L asked. “Aren’t you tired of making mistakes?”

“…You’re right.” Luigi spoke quietly. “I do make mistakes. I have hurt the people I care about. And I’m tired of it.” He looked up towards Mr. L. “But you’re wrong. I can’t become someone I already am.”

“What?!”

“I already am you. You’re already me. We’re two sides of the same coin.” Luigi shook his head. “I thought you were gone, but you couldn’t be. You’ll always be here, just like I am, because you’re part of me.”

“So what? This only guarantees that I’ll wrestle control from you.”

“No. That’s not it at all. You won’t take me over, because you already have control. We both have it, together. Whenever I gather the courage to fix my mistakes or face my fears, part of that’s you. We complete each other.”

Before, when Luigi looked at Mr. L, he seemed so intimidating, malicious. But now, Mr. L looked desperate, confused. Lonely.

“I…” Mr. L couldn’t maintain eye contact with aluigi anymore.

“You’ve been manipulated and used as a tool for others’ means for so long. Your actions haunt you the same way mine do. I don’t think we’re so different after all.” Luigi reached out to grab Mr. L’s shoulder. “You’re afraid, too, aren’t you?”

“…Yours is the life I always wanted to live. You’re free to be yourself, you have a brother and friends who love and support you. Even when you mess up, you’re allowed to mess up, to fix it and be forgiven. I never had any of that, I… I just wanted to be you.”

Tears filled Mr. L’s eyes.

“He’s your brother, too. They’re your friends, too.” Luigi smiled. “It’s your life, too, because you’re me. Everything we did, it wasn’t our fault. Neither of us wanted any of that. And now we both get another chance to do better and be better. To be ourselves. I forgive you.”

The blank space didn’t feel so ominous anymore. Now it held a friend.


End file.
